joeydrewstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Henry Stein
'Henry Stein''' is the protagonist of Bendy and the Ink Machine. He was responsible for being associate to the Studios' entitled creator, Joey Drew, also working hard for him as one of the Studios' full-time drawer and animator. Henry seems obstinated, ego-driven but compassionate unlike his old friend, and always striving for success, no matter how tiring the endeavors. He also does not show frequent fear, even when placed in intense and stressful situations while in his journey through the cartoon reality. Biography Known Early Life Henry was once a close friend and associate to Joey Drew, and together they created the Joey Drew Studios. Although at first their relationship was mutual and both would work together in the newborn Studios' development, later Henry begun to be subjudged by Joey in authority, becoming more an employee than an associate, working for countless hours without the proper income. Even with the nuisance caused by Drew's behavior, Henry was undoubtly the most creative and success-striving employee of the Studios. In the first few weeks of the institution's creation, Henry thought of a character he though people were going to love and indeed they did: Bendy. He would be the protagonist of the cartoons, set to have a devious appearance and personality but be nothing more than a comedic relief. Even with the success of the show, as time came Joey begun to "think too big" and Henry saw the verious problems caused by it. All of that and the fact he could barely even see his wife Linda ultimately led him to leave the Studios. Nowadays, Henry still seems to think he simply "wasted his time" with Joey and his Studios when regarding the chair he used to work in. Not many logs have been left from him, as if his old pal Joey wanted to cover everything and just forget about him... until the date he received an invite. Moving Pictures Invited by his old friend Joey Drew to "visit the old workshop", for he wanted to show him something, Henry entered the Studio but was never received by him. Seeking whatever Joey wanted to show him, Henry dwelled across the Studio's main floor until he found a small, mobile Ink Machine and raised it from the depths of the building. However, the Machine was out of power and Henry quickly headed to the Machine's Control Panel, where he learned he had to seek 6 counterweights to balance the Machine's ink pressure. In his quest for these items, he was also shocked to see a dissected body of Boris the Wolf. When he finally found all six items, Henry put them in their pedestals, then proceeding to restore the Ink Pressure and activate the Machine from the Control Panel. When Henry heads back to the Ink Machine, he is scared by a jumpscare from Ink Bendy, which causes him to recoil back. The corridors begun to collapse with the ink flow and Henry attempted to run back to the exit door, falling into a wood plate trap and being dropped from a tall edge, deeper into the Studio. The impact in Henry's head caused him to suffer from hallucinations and then be knocked-out. Rise and Fall The Angel and the Demon Colossal Wonders The End Reel Description Physical Presentation Statistics Personality and Behavior Gameplay Gallery Triva External Links Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Protagonists